Truth is stranger than fiction
by kitty of silver
Summary: Killianna watched them kill her father, and now they're after her. When she starts school, she begins to realize her father's poems are strangely similar to her life. Why are they after her? The truth may lie in a poem from her childhood.


_The ocean is unpredictable. It can be calm or angry. Smooth and glassy surfaced one second, then churning with waves the next. The most accomplished poets could never describe the awesome majesty of the ocean. No scientist could ever find a way to predict the ocean's behavior. Not even the fishermen could fathom its moods. The ocean is unpredictable, and that's why I am going to die._

The old poem ran through her mind as Killianna ran down the deck of the cruise ship. She was running in the opposite direction of everyone else, looking for her father. "Papa! Papa, where are you?" The icy wind blew her voice behind her. Several times, Killianna tripped and fell to her knees. She climbed back to her feet, only to be knocked down by the sudden wave that hit the ship. Everyone started screaming and crying. Killianna heard some old woman going on about the end of the world. If she had the time, Killianna would've rolled her eyes. Her father appeared before her and she called to him. "Papa! Papa!" Her cries were drowned out by the crash of the waves. Killianna tripped again. When she got up, her father was gone. Her black hair had long since fallen from its braid and it swirled around her in the wind. She shivered and kept going. When she reached the back of the ship, she still hadn't found her father. A man's strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away. She fought him, then was turned to face him. "Papa! What's going on?" Her father's eyes betrayed his terror. "I don't know, my dear. Something happened in the engine room and the whole ship is going down." Killianna knew it must have been bad enough for him to tell her so. He set his daughter on the deck, keeping his hand on her shoulder. Her father's blonde hair was blowing wildly in the wind, instead of slicked back like when he went to work. "Papa, what's going to happen to us?" Her father looked down at her, and said, "You look so much like your mother. If only she were around today, she would have known this was a bad idea." Killianna was confused. How would her mother have know to stay away from this trip? "Killianna, listen to me. Something has happened. Something terrible. I don't want you to get hurt." "Papa, I can take care of myself. You taught me how!" He smiled sadly. "Yes, I did. Killianna, I want you to run and get to the lifeboats. I'll be along shortly." Killianna had a feeling that it was a lie.

"Go, Killi. Get off this ship and get home safely. Go to your aunt Tifa's house and wait for me there." Killianna nodded and ran up the deck towords the lifeboats. She reached up to touch her mother's locket, but it was gone. _I must have dropped it when Papa picked me up._ She turned and ran back towords her father. The ship suddenly lurched foreward and Killianna tripped. Her knees ached, but she got up and kept running. She reached the deck where he father had been. She turned the corner too quickly and ended up sliding underneath a table. Killianna started to crawl back out when she noticed her father was confronted with three strange men. Hiding behind a chair, she could hear what was being said. One of the strange men, a redhead with blazing green eyes, said, "Now, now, Ansem the Wise. Just tell us where it went and no harm will come to you." Her father stood tall and proud, but he would be no match for the two larger men. The redhead he could probably take, but the one with wheat-colored hair and the one with black and gray hair would easily pin her father to the deck. Killianna wondered what they were after. The redhead took a small step towords him and said soothingly, "Ansem, you can't honestly expect to refuse us. You don't want anything happenning to your precious daughter, would you?" Her father's face crumbled. "H-how would you get her?" "We have men all over this ship, and a woman on your daughter's lifeboat." Killianna willed her father to know she was safe. He happened to bow his head, but saw his daughter hiding under the table. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you. Just don't hurt Killi." "Tell us where it is and both of you will be returned home safely. I promise." Killianna watched in horror as her father lifted his head to tell them.

"That which you seek is hidden in a place of which you do not know. Find this place, you find it." The three men was dumbfounded, but Killianna recognized the poem. Her father had read it to her all the time when she was a child. Only, in the poem, it was a magic shell, not an it. Were the men looking for a magic shell? Killianna almost laughed at the ridiculous notion, but kept quiet. The redhead took another small step towords her father. "Ansem, tell us what that means. Please." "If I tell you anything, Axel, it'll be that you don't have my daughter and I won't give it to you if I had a gun to my head and a knife at my throat." _Way to go, Papa! Show them who's boss!_ Killianna's celebration was short-lived when the one called Axel said, "Ansem. You are surprisingly not that wise. We do have your daughter and Larxene could throw her overboard at anytime. Do you know how cold the water is? It's twenty-nine degrees. Little Killianna would die in a matter of minutes, if not seconds." Her father scoffed at him and replied, "Axel, they call me Ansem the Wise because I am wise. Wise enough to see through you like a window. If you don't know what I mean, then read a book once in a while. My own child could have told you that." As soon as he said it, a look passed among the three men. "Your daughter, you say? Interesting." Axel took a step back. "Ansem, you are no longer neccessary. We have all the information we need." He waved his hand and the two larger men stepped forward. The gray and black haired one raised his gun as the wheat-haired one snapped a bullet in place. Killianna willed her father to run, but he didn't. He faced his death with dignity. BANG!! The gunshot echoed loudly across the deserted ship. Killianna watched in horror as a rose blossomed on her father's chest. He staggered back and ran into the railing. He glanced at his daughter, then, as if in slow motion, fell back over the railing, into the churning black water. Killianna wanted to scream, wanted to run out there and make them pay for killing her father, but instead, she shot like an arrow towords the lifeboats. The men saw her, but were too startled to do anything. By the time they realized who she was and what she had seen, Killianna was safely tucked away on a lifeboat, floating in the merciless ocean.

_The ocean is unpredictable, and that is why I must die. I'll sink into the depths and visit mermaids in their coral cities. I'll go to their queen. She tells me that I must search for what I seek. "That which you seek is hidden in a place of which you do not know. Find this place, you find it." She tells me of a secret, hidden in a cave, a surface cave. I swim to the surface and face the waves with a brave heart. I am unafraid of the churning waves, for they are unafraid of me. I ride the waves and reach the shore. I found the cave and looked inside and what did I see? A bird of black and silver and blue. The bird, he tells me that what I seek is in my heart. So I look in my heart and what do I see? Oh, what do I see?_

Killianna asked herself the same question. In her mind, she still saw her father as he tumbled over the railing and down into the black water. _I'll sink into the depths and visit mermaids in their coral cities._ She wondered if he was talking to the queen of the mermaids now. Before she stop herself, tears slid down her cheeks. A girl only a few years older than her, pulled her into a hug and said, "I know it's scary, but we'll pull through. Everything will be just fine. You'll see." Killianna knew the girl was trying to help, but nothing would be just fine ever again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Killianna, how old are you?" "Fifteen, almost sixteen." Aunt Tifa nodded and scribbled it down. "Do you have any allergies to peanuts or medications?" Killianna shook her head. Her aunt wrote it down and handed it to the assistant principal. "Thank you. Here's your class schedule and school map." The woman handed Killianna some colorful paper and smiled. She just looked at her, then at the sheets of paper. She had been homeschooled since she left kindergarten, and it felt weird, going to school. Killianna allowed the assistant principal to walk her to her class. Aunt Tifa waved and called, "Goodbye! Don't forget, you come straight home!" Killianna was in Aerith's band class at this time of day. Her father had taught her to play piano, so she was in band. The assistant principal pushed her forward gently. Killianna knocked on the door and waited. A woman with sparkling green eyes and brown hair opened the door. "Oh, you must be Killianna. I'm Aerith, the band and music instructor. Do come in." Killianna stepped inside, her blue plaid skirt swishing quietly. Her bag fely heavy, even though it carried little. The room was nearly filled, all but a few seats taken. Every student looked at Killianna. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. She looked around at the students. One boy had jaggedly cut silver hair. _A bird of black and silver and blue._ Killianna almost gasped. He wore the blue plaid and white uniform, and a black jacket hung over his chair. She quickly looked away when he caught her staring. Was it just coincidence, or were her father's poems becoming reality?

"Class, this is Killianna. She plays piano, so she'll be in this class." One student raised his hand. "Yes, Tidus?" "How well does she play?" Aerith turned to her. "Would you like to demonstrate to the class how well you play piano?" She nodded shyly. Aerith motioned to the piano. Killianna sat on the bench, whick was new and a shiny black. Her piano bench was old and a pretty white color. She looked at the keys and placed her fingers on them delicately. The piano practically played itself, as if it knew that she wanted to impress them. The sweet notes floated softly around the room. Aerith had to rub tears from her eyes, and several students stopped whispering among themselves to hear her play. Once she had finished the song, she stood up and picked up her bag. Someone started clapping, and the whole class began applauding. Killianna blinked, then a smile bloomed on her face. She had fit in better than she thought she would. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.

Of course, she was wrong. After Aerith's class, they had lunch and then free period. Killianna avoided the red apples. They were her father's favorite, but she thought them to be too sweet. The silver-haired boy, Riku, and his friends sat with her. His friends consisted of Tidus and his girlfriend Selphie, Kairi and her boyfriend Sora, and Sora's twin, Roxas. Killianna actually laughed and talked with them the whole lunch period. Free period, however, was not so good. In her new school, there were a few gangs that picked on everyone else. There were the older kids, who left them alone; The younger kids, who couldn't pick a fight with them if they tried; Then there was Seifer's gang. Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi were always on the lookout for new kids. Killianna just happened to be that new kid.

Seifer and his gang sauntered up to Riku, Killianna, and the others. Seifer put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Well, well, hangin' out with these losers?" Riku crossed his arms. "Get lost Seifer. No one likes you." The boy laughed and replied, "You would know, Riku. I beat your ass in three seconds flat." "Because it was four against one. Hardly a fair fight, dumbass." Seifer rolled his eyes and looked at Killianna. "You don't wanna' hang out with these losers, do you babe?" She looked at him and said, "Actually, I don't want to hang out with your losers, Seifer. My friends don't steal lunch money from third graders." With that, Killianna walked away, leaving Seifer with his mouth hanging open. _She just brushed me off. Nobody brushes past me and gets away with it!_ Seifer stalked back to his usual hangout and started planning his revenge.

After school, Killianna, Riku, the twins and Kairi walked home together. Kairi veered off on another road that led to her house, then the twins walked down the winding path to their three story house. When they reached Riku's house, he didn't turn off. "Riku, I thought you said that was your house." "I did, and it is." "So, why didn't you go home?" He turned to her, his aquamarine eyes filled with worry. "Well, Seifer and his gang are really nasty. You were really brave to brush them off like that, but they don't like it when kids do that to them. I'm just worried that they'll hurt you if they catch you alone." Killianna was touched that he walked half a mile just to make sure she was safe. She almost cried, but she didn't. She hadn't cried in two months. The last time tears had fallen from her eyes was at her father's memorial service. After that, she had stopped crying. The tears had just stopped and refused to come, as if they had given up. Crying never helped anyone, she had said, and she meant it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_What did I see? Oh what did I see? I saw the home I lost. I saw the people who mourned for me. I knew in my saddened heart that I could never return. Alas, I yearned to reach out and touch the shoulder of my child, to stop her tears and say, "Hush, my dear, I am here." Lo behold, I could not. I watched with dismay as she turned and walked away. Forever streched before me, and Agony welcomed me into her slender arms. I cried for my child, my lost little lamb, for she was alone. Forever and always, alone. Would she ever be whole?_

Killianna woke up, screaming, "Papa! Papa! Where are you?" She half-expected him to come running through the door, but she was alone. Tifa had to go into work, her night-shift at the 24-hour convienience store. _Forever and always, alone._ Killianna knew it was too close to reality to be a coincidence. Had her father known all this would happen? How would he know? Killianna laid back down and took a deep breath. He couldn't see into the future. Could he?

Killianna got out of bed and looked out the window. She looked down at the road and froze. The red-haired man from the ship was standing outside, his back to the house. He was staring at the house across the street, as if it held his facination. Killianna hid beside the window, but kept her eyes on him. A boy came running up to the redhead. His clothes were dark, but his brown-blonde hair shone in the moonlight. _Roxas?_ Roxas ran up to the redhead and threw his arms around his neck. Then they kissed. They freaking kissed. Killianna felt sick. She saw them talking, and they kissed again. Roxas released Axel and asked something. The redhead nodded and took the blonde's hand. Roxas gestured to the house and Axel looked at it. Killianna hid and waited for a few minutes. When she looked again, Axel had returned his attention to the other boy. He said something, and Roxas blushed, a grin speading over his face. Axel carressed his face and leaned in for another kiss. Killianna covered her mouth to keep from throwing up. _Oh my God, that's why Roxas had no girlfriend. He's gay!_ Killianna had nothing against gay people, but she knew Roxas, and hated Axel for killing her father. What were they talking about? Was Roxas working with the murderers, or did he know they had killed her father? After an hour, they broke their last kiss and Roxas ran back home. Axel looked back at the house, then turned and headed for the beach. Killianna returned to bed and pulled the covers over her head. She dredded going to school the next day, but at least it was a Friday. _One more day couldn't hurt. I just have to not let on that I know. I can do that, right?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Would she ever be whole? My heart aches to know. My child, my dear, she is but a lost lamb, lost and alone. Her tears turn to stone, her sobs are silenced. My lamb becomes cold. Her heart is hardedned as she faces those who threw me to the ocean. She fights like a tiger and is relentless, my little lamb. She grows cold as she throws them to me, so I may teach them to suffer. _

"Killianna, please pay attention." "Sorry." Yuffie rolled her eyes and continued her lesson. Killianna had barely slept last night, and she was too scared to feel tired. She kept glancing at Roxas, but the blonde was comletely oblivious to everything but the lesson. There was a rumor that he had a crush on the teacher, but Killianna had never believed rumors, and now she knew the truth. "Killianna! Answer the question on the board!" "Uh... twenty-five?" Surprise crossed Yuffie's face and she said, "Very good. I thought you weren't paying attention." Killianna smiled a bit and Riku gave her a quick thumbs-up. She gave him a 'I was guessing' look and he grinned. Kairi was sitting beside and passed her a note. It read, 'Someone's got their aquamarine eyes fixed on you.' Killianna scribbled, 'I know, right?' Kairi read it and drew a smiley face. "Kairi, answer this question!" "Uh... seven?" "Incorrect." Yuffie shook her head, black hair bouncing, and picked her next victim. Kairi drew two lips pressed together and passed it to Killianna. The other girl blushed and glanced at Riku. He noticed her looking at him and waved. Kairi giggled and Killianna looked away. Riku flashed her a grin and turned his attention the the board. Kairi passed the note again. 'Don't look now, but a certain blue-eyed boy is staring at you.' At first, she thought Kairi meant Sora, but Roxas kept glancing at her every three seconds. Killianna remembered last night and felt sick all over again. _What did they talk about last night? Is Roxas after me too?_ Killianna hoped she wouldn't have to find out.

The rest of the day past without incident. Kairi had to go to a friends house, so she didn't walk with them. Roxas was unusually quiet and walked a few steps behind. Riku and Sora didn't seem to notice, but Killianna's awareness level was at Code Red. Sora veered off and started walking home, completely unaware that his twin hadn't followed. Riku was going to walk her all the way home, but Roxas stepped up and said, "I'll walk her home, if you don't mind." Riku gave him a skeptical look and said, "Uh... sure. Why not? In fact, we can walk together." Riku started to say something, but his father came out of the house and started shouting something at him. Riku shouted back. He gave Killianna an apoplogetic look and said, "Sorry. Dad needs help. Renovations and all that." He shrugged and Killianna giggled. " 'S all right. I don't mind." Riku nodded and looked back at Roxas. The blonde was staring at somthing behind them, so Riku leaned closer. "Killi, be careful. Roxas hasn't been well lately, and he might not be able to help if you run into Seifer." "I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying, but it's not neccesary. I can fend for myself if need be." They laughed, then Riku surprised her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She blushed as he hurried inside. Killianna touched her cheek, still feeling his lips pressed warmly to her skin. Then, a smile spread over her face. The world had gotten a little brighter, and all her worries had left her for the moment. She felt like flying, but she would settle for walking. For now, everything was alright.

Killianna started walking. Roxas caught up to her and asked, "Killianna, would you be my tutor?" She stopped, confused. "Huh? Your... tutor?" He nodded shyly. "Please?" "I don't see why not. But we're going to your house." His face lit up as he nodded again. Killianna smiled at him and resumed walking. "So, what do you need help with?" "Well, mostly math and creative writing. A little bit of everything else, I guess." She nodded, already formulating the schedule and what to have him work on. She turned onto her driveway and said, "Thanks for walking me home, Roxas. I appreciate it." He blushed, and Killianna realized just how shy he really was. She smiled at him again, then turned and walked up the steps. She unlocked the door and turned around. Roxas looked up at her. She waved, and he waved back. Killianna turned and went inside. As she put her bag in the closet, she felt light-hearted. _Papa, I can't believe I ever thought Roxas would have anything to do with your murderers. Axel is probably taking advantage of him, using him like a toy. I feel sorry for the boy._ Killianna felt good. She was going to show those men that she wasn't afraid of them. The feeling stayed with her as she went into the kitchen. "Aunt Tifa! Are you here?" Her question was answered when she looked around the kitchen counter. Tifa lay on the floor, her clothes ripped to shreds and a kitchen knife plunged deep ino her neck.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_My lamb becomes a tiger. A tiger whose fur is like black fire, her stripes blending in with the black fire. This fire burns the world around her, dissolves it with her anger. My lamb is a tiger, and I cannot save her. My poor, lost lamb has become a raging tiger, and my heart aches for her._

The police couldn't figure out who would want to kill Tifa. They said she was raped then stabbed in the neck. Killianna was ashamed of herself. She couldn't even shed a tear for her slaughtered aunt. Riku came over and sat with her. She just stared into space as he tried to get her to talk to him. Nothing he did could get her to say anything. Kairi and the twins came over everyday as well. She never said anything.

Killianna was still in shock when the sun rose on Monday. She had moved to another relative's house. Aunt Yuna was her mother's sister, so she had volunteered to take the girl in. "You may take your cousins room, seeing as she is at college. Just be careful with the doors. They are a bit heavy." "Thank you, Aunt Yuna." Riku walked by on the road. Killianna opened the window and called his name. He looked up and his grin lit up his face. "Wait right there! I'm coming down!" She was wearing her school uniform and grabbed her bag. She hopped down the stairs and sprinted past Yuna. "Be careful," she called, but Killianna was out the door before she had finished.

"Whoa, hold on there, Jethro." Riku put his arm around her waist before she accidently zipped past him. She giggled and said, "Hey. I think I'm ready for school." "Almost." He reached out and smoothed her hair down. Killianna hadn't brushed it, but it was unmanagable as it could be. He laughed at her expression as she waited with exaggerated pactience. She grinned and they started walking. Soon, they were joined by Roxas and Kairi. "Where's Sora?" "He has a cold," Roxas replied. "Oh. Kind of ironic, isn't it? Getting a cold when it's over seventy degrees?" They all laughed at the joke. Killianna knew that sitting in her room and sulking wouldn't bring back Tifa, so why do it? Tifa was always the kind of woman who thought tears and sulking were bad things. Tifa wouldn't want her niece to be so gloom and doom, so Killianna went to school to keep her mind off her worries. It worked pretty well, at least until free period.

The bell for free period rang. Killianna and Riku stayed inside. Kairi had detention and Roxas wanted to go to the library to study. Selphie came running up to them and said, "Killianna, you better go hide in the bathroom." "Why would I do that?" "Seifer and his gang are looking for you. From the look on his face, he's out to get you for Thursday." Killianna didn't care. "So?" Selphie's eyes widened. "So? What do you mean, so? Seifer could be planning anything! He could really hurt you, Killi." Selphie had called her Killi, so Killianna wasn't completely worried. She did, however, keep her eyes open for Seifer. The others had know him longer thn she had, so they knew what he was capable of.

Seifer kept his distance from Killianna for the day. Still, she and her friends were on high alert. Roxas even kept a lookout for him. On the way home, Seifer and Rai followed them. Luckily, she had the excuse of going with Roxas to tutor him. Riku knew he could run faster than Seifer or Rai, and they wouldn't go after Kairi. As Killianna and Roxas headed for his house, the other boys realized she was going to his house and turned around. They headed for their own houses. Roxas sighed in relief. "I'm glad they didn't come after us. I'm not sure if I could take one of them, much less both." Killianna nodded. "Same here. I'm going to have to call Aunt Yuna to come pick me up." Roxas didn't answer. He unlocked the door and stepped aside. Killianna went in, followed by Roxas, and sat down at the table. "Alright, Roxas. Ready to learn?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I think I get it now." Roxas finished the last problem on his homework and leaned back. Killianna checked them, then looked at him and said, "Very good. Every one is right." He beamed at the compliment. Killianna noticed the clock. It's glowing red numbers said 7:59. "Holy crap! It's almost eight! Aunt Yuna's gonna' kill me!" She pulled out her cell phone and called Yuna. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. "She's not answering. She always answers." "Maybe she left and is on her way right now. Try her cell." "I did." They looked at each other, her eyes wide. Killianna jumped up and packed her stuff into her bag. "I have to get home now! She's going to kill me!" Roxas watched her. As she headed out the door, he called, "You're going outside alone?" "I have to. I have to run just to get there by eight-thirty." Roxas got up, but Killianna was already out the door, running down the street to Yuna's house. What she hadn't told Roxas is that she worried that Yuna had ended up like Tifa.

Killianna was concentating so hard on finding her way home in the dark, she never saw the two boys that towered before her. She crashed right into them and fell back. Her bag fell and papers scattered like sheep. Killianna looked up to see Rai reach down and grab her arm. He wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. _My lamb becomes a tiger._ She fought against Rai, but Seifer punched her in the stomach. Her breath left with a soft whoosh. They were prepared to keep her down. "Rai, now!" Rai put a cloth over her face. It smelled sickeningly sweet. _Chloroform._ Killianna bit Rai's hand, but not hard enough. Her vision blurred as the chloroform took its toll. Killianna wondered if someone would see she was missing. If Yuna was dead, they might think she had killed her, then ran away. That was Killianna's last thought before darkness fell and she sank into unconciousness.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuna looked at the clock. It was almost eight-fifty, and Killianna was still not home. She gave in and dialed her niece's cell phone. After the fourth ring, a boy answered. "Hello?" "Hello? Why did you answer Killianna's cell phone?" "She must've dropped it when she ran out the door. You want me to bring it back?" "Killi isn't here. I thought she was still over there." "Nope. She left at exactly eight o' clock." _Oh no._ "If you see her, tell her she-" The doorbell rang, interrupting Yuna. "That's probably her. Thank you Roxas. You can give Killi her cell phone tommorrow." "Okay, bye." He hung up. Yuna put the phone down as the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" Yuna opened the door, ready to scold Killianna for being so late, but was confronted by a tall redhead. "Evening, madam." "Evenig. May I help you?" His eyes were the brightest green Yuna had ever seen. "Yes. I have some news concerning your neice. May I come in?" Yuna moved aside and he came in. "Please, have a seat. What do you wish to tell me?" "Well, madam. One of my collegues witnessed your neice being kidnapped. She was attacked by two boy about her age. Do you know who might want to do such a thing?" Yuna shook her head, stunned. _Killi? Kidnapped? Who would do that to such a sweet little girl?_ "Pardon me, sir. I-I need some water." Yuna went into the kitchen and stared out the window. She didn't see the man come in behind her. She didn't hear him pull out one of the kitchen knives, or step up behind her. He raised the knife. Yuna saw his reflection and turned. She didn't have time to scream before the knife buried itself into her chest. She crumpled to the floor, her eyes blank, never to see again. Axel chuckled and found some paper. He scribbled a note that said, 'The bitch deserved to die. No one will ever replace Papa. No one.' He reviewed it. Looked like something Ansem's brat would write. Pleased with himself, Axel placed the note on Yuna's lifeless body and left. _Now, for the brat herself._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_My poor, lost lamb has become a raging tiger, and my heart aches for her. For in her rage, there is confusion and fear, but also a sense of understanding. She fights for life, yet not her own life. She fights so that others may find peace in life. The rage burns, but in it's fire, there is a tranquil peace. A peace for troubled hearts, peace that cannot be found by those without hearts._

Killianna opened her eyes. Her head was foggy, but it was clearing. She concetrated on a crack in the ceiling. The fog receeded. When her father had taught her how to fend of chloroform, she thought she would never need it, but now she did. Once the fog had cleared, Killianna looked around. She was tied down to a bed, her arms fastened to the headboard, the rope thick and strong. Her legs were tied at the ankles. She was still wearing her school uniform, the short skirt offering not nearly enough protection. She tried to work the ropes loose, but someone's hand reached out and touched her forehead. She pulled away and asked, "Who are you? Where am I?" He gave a chuckle and said, "Think, Killianna. Who am I?" _Seifer!_ Killianna's mind reeled as she prossessed this. Seifer entered her vision and grinned, his eyes glinting. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." Killianna felt sick. Seifer wore only a pair of ripped jeans, his chest bare. _For in her rage, there is confusion and fear, but also a sense of understanding._ She knew what he was going to do, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Seifer leaned over her. "You brought this on yourself, Killi." He leaned in closer. Before Killianna realized what he was doing, his lips crushed hers and his tounge invaded her mouth. She tried to jerk her head away, but he held her in place. She tried to bite him, but his hand restrained her. He moved over her, his bare chest pressing against her. His tounge explored every inch of her mouth. Her breathing quickened as she ran out of air. Seifer moved his lips to her neck. Killianna tried to scream, but only managed a soft moan. She felt him smile, then he ran his tounge along her neck. Killianna shivered as Seifer's hand unbottoned her shirt. His fingers ran over her skin as he explored more then her mouth. She shivered again as the chilly air touched her bare skin. Seifer moved his lips and ran his tounge along her lips. Her skirt had slipped down to her knees and Seifer had pulled his jeans down. Killianna couldn't scream as she was invaded. Seifer chuckled and pushed deeper. She had the feeling that she was going mad as the room started to spin. _Somebody kill me please! Kill me now!_ Killianna desperatly wanted to deny it, but her spine was raked with chills of pleasure. For a moment, she saw Riku, not Seifer. "Say my name. Say it," he panted, "I want you to say my name!" Killianna tried to, but her voice was gone. She moaned softly. Seifer was pushing deeper into her. She was trying not to cry out in pain. He slid his hand behind her head and lifted it up. He pressed his lips to hers and parted them with his tounge. As he invaded her in two place at once, Killianna felt herself drifting, as if she was in the ocean again, at the mercy of the waves. Only, these waves were called Seifer, and he was more merciless than the worst of storm waves. Killianna held on for another second, then passed out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Axel looked at the run-down old factory. In its prime, it was a great factory, but now it was a bunch of forgotten buildings. "Are you sure this is the place?" Lexaeus nodded. "We followed those boys and they brought her here." Axel looked for a door. When he found it, there was the bigger of the two boys. Two seconds later, the boy was lying crumpled on the ground, dead. Axel, Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Luxord went through the door. "Everyone remember the plan?" The others nodded. Luxord went ahead of them and found the door. He readied himself, then kicked down the door. "Get away from my daughter!" Axel had to admit, Luxord did look like Ansem the Wise. Hopefully, enough to fool his brat long enough to restrain her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Killianna's eyes fluttered open. Her father stood in the doorway, glaring at Seifer. _Papa? It can't be. They killed you! I saw them! You're not my Papa!_ Rage flooded through her. They killed her father and they expected her to believe that imposter! _My poor, lost lamb has become a raging tiger and my heart aches for her._ Rage burned like fire in her veins as she struggled to get free. Seifer slumped on her, a knife in his chest, his blood spilling on her. Axel cut the ropes holding her down and she sprang on him. _She fights for life, yet not for her own._ Killianna would've killed Axel if not for the others. It took both Lexeaus and Xigbar to restrain her. _This fire burns the world around her, dissolves it with her anger._ Killianna's world burned with fire, dissolved in her rage. She was the tiger, and she was ready to kill.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

King Mickey walked down the long marble hall. Suddenly, he stopped. The barrier protecting the castle had just let someone in. He wasn't expecting anyone, neither was Queen Minney. Mickey looked over the railing. A blonde man stood in the garden, looking up at him. Mickey recognized his friend and ran down the stairs to meet him. "Ansem the Wise, it has been a long time, my friend." Ansem smiled and said, "I have missed you as well, but I have a favor to ask you." "Anything, friend." "My daughter is in need of help. Mickey, we need the Keyblade bearers." Mickey stared at his friend. "We havn't needed the Keyblades since-" "Since we destroyed Kingdom Hearts. It seems the Organization hasn't given up on it just yet. They are after Killianna so they can find their own hearts." Mickey nodded slowly. "I'll get them right now. Are you coming?" Ansem shook his head sadly. "No, my friend. If I leave this place, I will be lost forever." Mickey understood. He turned to leave and headed for Destiny Islands.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Killianna looked around. The cell wasn't as bad as she had thought. _Oh, who am I kidding? This sucks._ She sank against the wall and rested her head on her knees. Was it really two and a half months ago that she had been slipping across the deck of a huge ship, searching for her father, fighting against the flow of people? It seemed like a lifetime ago. Before her father's death, Killianna would have cried, but all she could do was pull the cloak tighter around her shoulders and think. _Why does the Organization want me?_ Killianna had seen some sketches and diagrams in her father's office when she was little. She had asked him what they were, but his response was, 'I'll tell you when you're older.' _Wait a sec..._ She had seen a drawing on the wall when they had thrown her in here. It matched a sketch on her father's desk. "Kingdom Hearts... what are you?" _A peace for troubled hearts, peace that cannot be found by those without hearts._ It finnally dawned on Killianna. Nobodies had no hearts, so they built Kingdom Hearts to collect hearts and search for their own. Killianna remembered her father talking about his friends, who had destroyed Kingdom Hearts. The Nobodies still wanted their hearts back, but where did she come in? "How do they use me to re-open Kingdom Hearts?" "Oh, good. You've figured it out." Killianna jumped as Axel's voice interrupted her thoughts. He clapped mockingly and continued, "We need your heart to re-create Kingdom Hearts."

"How do you plan to do that?" "Simple, really. You have a significantly pure heart, and it will attract many Heartless. We will get the Keyblade Masters to kill the Heartless, and we will collect the released hearts. It's only a matter of time until all of us regain our hearts." "One more question. Why drag Roxas into this?" "Drag?" Axel laughed. "Why don't you tell her yourself, Rox?" The blonde popped into veiw. His grin was evil, his blue eyes sparkling as he took in her surprise. "Axel didn't drag me into it. In fact, I dragged him into this. I was the inside man." Killianna had no words to describe her sense of betrayal. "Several times, you just managed to slip through our fingers. It was like you knew they were coming." Roxas shrugged and walked over to Axel. Killianna felt rage blossom inside her. "Why don't the two of you go to your room? You can have privacy there." They laughed. Axel shook his as he laughed, like he couldn't believe she had made the suggestion. "If you don't like, don't look." Roxas snaked his arms around Axel's neck and pulled the redhead closer for a kiss. Killianna felt sick and looked away. _How did I get into this?_ In her mind, she replayed the last week, reliving the horror of Tifa's death, remembering Riku's kiss, reteaching Roxas how to make an impressive essay, laughing with her friends, Seifer's kidnapping and raping of her, among other things. The one thing she remembered the most was her father's death. Three times, she watched Axel try to persuade her father, then give the signal to kill him. She looked back at him. Roxas was still kissing him, but Killianna didn't care anymore. _The rage burns, but in it's fire, there is a tranquil peace._ She felt the peace in her rage. _Maybe Papa knew this would happen._ Killianna rested her chin on her knees and stared into the distance.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riku was doing his homework when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?" "Riku, you need to get down here." "Sora, what's wrong?" "It's a Keyblade emergency." "Where?" "My house, now." "I'm there." He hung up and jumped off the bed. Pulling on his sneakers, he wondered where Killianna was. She wasn't at school that day, and Roxas didn't know where she was. Yuna wasn't answering the phone, so they had assummed the two of them went somewhere. Little did he know just how wrong he was.

Riku got to Sora's house five minutes later. Kairi was already there, and so was a face he hadn't seen in a long time. "Mickey! What are you doing here?" The king looked up at him. "It's Killianna, Ansem the Wise's daughter." Riku was stunned. He didn't know Ansem the Wise was her father. "What about her?" "She's been kidnapped by the Organization, and her aunt has been murdered." "I thought we got rid of the Organization when we destroyed Kingdom Hearts." "So did I, Riku. The Organization is trying to re-build it." "Why kidnap Killianna?" Mickey shrugged. "I don't know, but what I do know is this; We need to find Killianna before something bad happens." Riku heard Kairi mutter, "If it hasn't happened already." Riku hoped she was wrong.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Killianna looked up. Axel reached down and grabbed her arm. "Time to go, sweetheart." She didn't even put up a fight as he dragged her into the hallway. He pulled her onto a large, open platform. A girl, dressed all in white, was already standing there. "Good day. I'm Namine." Killianna just looked at her. The girl took a step back and said, "Well... put her there." Axel led her to the middle of the platform and said, "No funny buissness. Okay? Don't move, or you die." "Death would be welcome right now." Axel laughed and turned around. He traded places with a silver-haired man. He looked like an older version of Riku. Killianna watched him as he turned to address the others. "Nobodies! Today we will begin our search for our hearts!" The others cheered. The man continued, "This girl will help us! She is going to sacrifice her heart so we may find ours!" At first, she thought he meant Namine, but he guestured to Killianna. Her alert level rose a bit. She knew it was fight or flight. She would run, but there was nowhere to go. _Fight it is._

She tensed for the fight, then noticed four figures creeping up behind the Nobodies. Three were tall, one was shorter with round ears. She recognized them. Riku, Sora, Kairi, and King Mickey were coming to save her, but they were outnumbered. They held weird-looking swords like weapons as they rushed at the Nobodies. Sora and Kairi attacked directly while Mickey went for the center. Riku ran past them all and jumped onto the stage. "Killi, run!" She did, sprinting down the hallways of the castle. Several lesser Nobodies tried to stop her, but Killianna kept running. Soon, she reached the cell where she had been kept. Panting hard, Killianna tried to catch her breath. Footsteps caused her to look up. Roxas was walking towords her, his weapon drawn. "Killianna, I'm going to finish what was started." He raised the weapon, only to fall to the floor, his chest slashed open, his blood flowing like a crimson river. Riku stood behind her, his Keyblade stained with blood. She turned to him. "Killi, are you okay?" She nodded slowly. Riku knelt beside her. "You don't look okay." "I... I trusted him. Only to have him betray me." Killianna didn't cry. She wasn't even sad, just confused and relieved that she had escaped death once again. Riku put his arm around her and helped her stand. He led her back to the others. Mickey looked at her and said, "I believe there is someone waiting to see you. He's back at the palace." Killianna nodded and leaned against Riku. He tightened his arm around her and they followed the king.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Killianna stepped into the garden, her fingers laced toghether with Riku's. A tall man with blonde hair, slicked back, was waiting for them. "Papa!" Killianna ran to her father. He caught her in his arms and hugged his daughter. "I thought you were dead, Papa." "I was, Killi. I can live here, though. If I leave, I will die completely." She looked up at him, understanding filling her eyes. " 'S okay, Papa. I don't mind. Besides, I have my friends." She looked back at them. Sora had his arm around Kairi, and Riku smiled at her. Killianna let go of her father and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Whoa, hold on there, Jethro. If you keep doing that, my arms will rip off." She giggled. Riku's lips found hers and he slid his hand behind her head, pulling her closer. Ansem cleared his throat, and Killianna looked at him. "I think I should meet the lucky guy first, don't you think?" Everyone laughed and Riku went up to shake his hand. Ansem whispered to his daughter, "I approve." She laughed again, but Riku kissed her again. Ansem rolled his eyes and backed away. After they broke the kiss, Sora said, "Can we go home now?" Mickey nodded and said, "You know the way." They waved and said their good-byes. Then, they turned and headed home.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riku kissed her again. Killianna looked up at him and asked, "Is this real? There is no way you're a real guy. You're far too good." He laughed and said, "What does your heart tell you?" She shrugged and kissed him again. _I know what my heart says, Papa. It knows this isn't a dream. I'm going to miss you, but I'll be okay. Like I said, I have friends. Goodbye, Papa._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading. Every person but Killianna belong to Square Enix. Killianna belongs to me, no one else. Sorry if you like Seifer, or Rai, or anyone else who died in this.

Please review and comment and blah... blah... blah....

If you haven't read any of my other stories, please do. I think they're good. Well, most of them. Lol. Bye.


End file.
